


Doble chocolate

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy frunció el ceño y se puso de pie al ver como ese suculento plato se estrellaba contra la cara del cocinero. Oh, sí, Sanji odiaba desperdiciar comida. Y Zoro lo sabía. Era un gusto muy particular, salino y azucarado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doble chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : One Piece y sus entrañables personajes no me pertenecen, dicha genialidad es de Eiichiro Oda. Larga vida al rey (?) pirata.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 001. Doble chocolate [Fandom Insano]
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1530 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : Dedicado a **Yageni** porque en esta parte del globo se celebra el día del amigo cada 20 de julio. Lo empecé días antes, pero recién hoy me animé a traerlo. No salió Lemon, pero sí tiene escenas subidas de tono y desvaríos varios. Es un fic para Yageni, después de todo u_u (y el desvarío es algo así como una obligación moral XD)
> 
> * * *

Sabía que lo hacía para tocarle los cojones, y no en el sentido literal que le gustaría. Dejarle sin postre a él era una retorcida venganza; entendía la indirecta muy directa, pero joder, no sería Zoro si se la dejaba pasar.

—Sabes muy bien que no me gustan las pasas de uva y la fruta abrillantada —Empujó el plato con sumo desprecio, con ese que siempre cabreaba al cocinero cuando despreciaba su arte culinario.

—¡Te lo comes igual, marimo —Amenazó y empujó de vuelta el plato—; porque yo no tengo por qué tener idea de tus gustos de mierda!

Claro, si fuera una chica, sabría desde sus platos favoritos hasta la talla de sostén, aunque no viniera al caso con la cocina.

—¡No voy a comerlo!

—¡Oh, sí, te lo comerás igual, porque ya te lo preparé!

Luffy observaba la contienda desde la cabeza del Sunny, cobijado en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos no se habían despegado de esa porción, esperaba el momento oportuno para intervenir. Por supuesto que no para evitar una previsible pelea, sino para comerse ese postre. Hablamos de Luffy.

Sin embargo, Zoro, comprendiendo que no tardarían en irse a las manos, decidió darle al cocinero donde más le dolía para que probase un poco de su veneno. Exagerado, el espadachín… tanto escándalo por quedarse sin postre.

—Ahora te lo comes tú, cocinero.

Luffy frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, _consternadísimo_ al ver como ese suculento plato se estrellaba contra la cara del cocinero. Zoro reía, sentado en la tarima de la borda, como pocas veces lo había visto reír.

Oh, sí, Sanji odiaba desperdiciar comida. Y Zoro lo sabía.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, como la torta que ahora adornaba el rostro de Sanji. No alcanzó a abrir la boca para soltar un rosario de insultos digno de todo pirata, porque algo se estrelló contra él, tumbándolo en el suelo.

—¡No desperdicies el chocolate, Zoro! —gritó Luffy fuera de sí, como si el primero abordo hubiera cometido un asesinato, algún sacrilegio o una vil traición.

Lo siguiente sucedió sin que ninguno de los dos adultos responsables pudieran siquiera explicarlo con palabras acordes, porque sin miramientos Luffy empezó a lamer la cara de Sanji, mientras este, aletargado y sorprendido, solo atinaba a tener los brazos abiertos como el Cristo redentor con una cara de alelado mental que de seguro Zoro también debía tener.

El espadachín no podía cerrar la boca, pero enseguida lanzó una carcajada apagada y bebió un trago del pico de la botella sin despegar la vista de la minuciosa limpieza que hacía el capitán.

—Te falta en el cuello, Luffy —incitó Zoro, divertido y aprovechando que Sanji guardaba una inesperada calma ante actitud tan extraña, pero entendible viniendo de Luffy. Solo él podía tener esas reacciones anómalas ante la comida hasta el punto de resultarles normal.

El chico bajó a través del cuello, gimiendo a cada paso que su lengua atrapaba un trozo del delicioso y dulce mangar. No entendía por qué, pero el chocolate le resultaba más sabroso en la piel de Sanji que en el postre mismo.

Era un gusto muy particular, salino y azucarado. No tenía nada de malo la combinación agridulce, su plato favorito era el pastel de carne cubierto de miel.

—Qué delicioso —gimió el capitán. Zoro gruñó, dando un ligero respingo al darse cuenta que empezaba a sufrir una erección. _Joder_ , menos mal que el kimono ocultaba parte de sus pensamientos perversos, algo que el cocinero -indudablemente- no podía hacer.

Esos pantalones de tela de vestir, tan finos y poco holgados, revelaban más de lo que un hombre virtuoso quisiera. Aunque Sanji no lo fuera -virtuoso, hombre sí era ¡y pese a haberse vestido de mujer!-.

¿Luffy era consciente de lo que su acto había desencadenado o solo se limitaba a limpiar al cocinero con la lengua por una perversión distinta a la que los dos, era evidente, estaban siendo subyugados?

—Ey, Luffy, no hagas eso… —rió el cocinero cuando el capitán llegó hasta el pecho— me haces cosquillas. —La camisa tenía los primeros dos botones desabrochados y a juzgar por el gruñido de Luffy este pensaba desabrocharlos a todos.

Cuando el chico buscó sentarse sobre las piernas de su cocinero para seguir con la labor, Zoro pudo ver la mirada lujuriosa de su compañero y la vil intención de besar al capitán, profanando así su inocencia. Sanji se había relamido el labio superior, como un leopardo acechando a su presa.

Un corcho dio en la cabeza rubia, distrayéndolo de la imagen de un Luffy degustándolo. Cuando miró al responsable, Zoro se limitó a arquear una ceja, provocador.

—¿Son celos, marimo? —Terció Sanji con una media sonrisa socarrona—Ve y úntate la verga con chocolate… _imbécil_.

A Zoro la idea pareció gustarle porque arqueó las dos cejas abriendo más los ojos -o "el ojo"… el de la cara- para luego mirarlo de costado.

—Sí, ¡doble chocolate! —Luffy levantó los brazos al cielo, contento de tener el visto bueno de su cocinero para seguir comiendo. Por lo general Sanji era bastante inclemente y no le dejaba repetir.

Zoro se preguntó, en ese instante, qué tan inocente era Luffy en realidad. Estaba sentado sobre la erección de Sanji y era innegable que el detalle no podía pasarle desapercibido. El chico tenía hormonas de sobra para entender lo que eso significaba, por más que su cerebro solo estuviera concentrado la mitad del tiempo en ser el Rey de los piratas y la otra mitad en comida.

Sin embargo Luffy no parecía incómodo, molesto, ni siquiera -juzgó precipitadamente- tan excitado como ellos.

—Trae el chocolate, cocinero —Fue la orden ronca de Zoro, como el quejido de una bestia.

Sanji pudo haberse quejado por verse ordenado por él, pero solo rió, divertido con el revés, mientras Luffy lo miraba como si le estuviera diciendo "¡¿Y?! ¿Qué esperas para ir a la cocina? ¡Quiero chocolate!".

Era tan encantador… y _follable_.

—Oh, se me están ocurriendo muchos platos perversos para hacer esta noche —murmuró con lujuria quitando a Luffy para ponerse de pie.

Vaya decepción se llevó el cocinero al llegar a la cocina y ver a sus demás nakama, no solo todavía despiertos, sino acabando lo poco que quedaba del chocolate y del postre. No podía enojarse con sus chicas, mucho menos explicarles la razón de su enfado y frustración, desgracia que sería incluso mayor cuando tuviera que volver a la cubierta con la dos malas noticias: "No estamos solos en el Sunny, deberemos matarlos a todos y enterrarlos bajo los naranjos de Nami" y "No hay chocolate, espero que la mayonesa sirva", y encontrarse con la situación de no hallar rastros de Zoro ni de Luffy, ¿dónde se habían metido?

Como respuesta, algo cayó del cielo. El sombrero de paja de Luffy. Miró hacia arriba y del puesto de vigilancia cayó el kimono de Zoro. Casi lo tumba además de dejarlo ciego.

—Sí que pasan cosas raras en el nuevo mundo —murmuró Usopp con asombro.

—¡Ayer llovía fuego, hoy llueve ropa! —Chopper estaba maravillado inocentemente con la novedad.

—Me pregunto cuándo será el día en el que lluevan bragas —No podía ser otro que Brook; como un maldito karma, el fundoshi de Zoro dio a parar sobre su afro—¡Santo Dios, pedí bragas, no calzones!

Todos en fila, desde la baranda de la cocina, miraban al cielo hipotético.

—¡Mientras no lluevan hombres! —Franky hizo una pose. A Sanji le entró la risa floja por eso. Era reírse o matarse.

—Que no te sorprenda que eso suceda, carpintero-san —sonrió Robin, sabiendo muy bien a quién le pertenecía esa ropa. Era muy característica.

—Sanji, ¿a dónde vas con el pote de mayonesa? —preguntó la navegante al verlo escalar el mástil principal.

—Nada importante, Nami-swan, tu hombre le va a enseñar a cocinar a esos dos idiotas —pero de golpe frenó, reparando en el detalle de que no le habían esperado.

Sonrió en su interior al pensar en eso. Aquellos dos estaban tan desesperados por estar juntos, desde hacia tanto tiempo, que no les importó perderse la oportunidad de sumarlo y tener el mejor sexo sodomita de sus vidas. Sí, se tenía mucho amor propio el cocinero. Lo querían así.

—Mejor les enseño otro día —bajó de un salto y caminó hacia la cocina, pero una vez en las escaleras, se le ocurrió una idea genial— ¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, ¿quieren que les enseñe a cocinar?!

Las mujeres supieron interpretar eso como lo que en verdad era y negaron con la cabeza. Chopper y Usopp no tardaron en levantar una mano dispuestos a aceptar una clase particular de Sanji, pero este los mandó a dormir -por siempre- de una patada.

Mientras, en el puesto de vigía, Luffy descubría que Zoro podía saciar un apetito muy particular que, como siempre, Sanji sabía alimentar. También descubrió nuevos usos para su boca y que comerse a una persona puede ser tan sabroso o más que comer un plato hecho por su cocinero.

Desde entonces Zoro nunca pudo volver a ver los postres de Sanji de la misma manera, ahora, cada vez que Luffy pedía doble porción de chocolate, tenía una ligera erección.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **XD Simple, muy simple. Sanji no tiene suerte ni con los hombres. Espero que igual les haya gustado :3 La idea que tenía para hacer un Zoro/Luffy era otra, pero al final preferí hacer un one shot. Quizás algún día haga un longfic de estos y sin que Sanji robe tanto protagonismo XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Por cierto, dejé una encuesta en mi perfil para más o menos saber con qué continuar. Si tienen tiempo, dense una vuelta por allí.**
> 
> * * *


End file.
